PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the SPORE in Pancreatic Cancer Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to recruit and support developmental research projects in pancreatic cancer, for future incorporation as full SPORE projects or as the basis for applications for other major peer-review funding. The types of research projects to be supported basic research, clinical research, epidemiologic studies, and cancer prevention and control in pancreatic cancer. Projects will expand the scope of translational research and increase the number of investigators committed to pancreatic cancer research. This program is open to all of the institutions participating in the SPORE, and any of their collaborators. In addition, plans call for development of new projects with other SPOREs. This program, along with the Career Enhancement Program, is consistent with the Siteman Cancer Center's overall commitment to the recruitment of minority and underrepresented investigators. New research projects are solicited and funded through developmental funds. In this application, two to three developmental projects will be funded each year throughout the life of the SPORE. Requests for Applications (RFA) for developmental projects in pancreatic cancer research will be requested annually. All developmental project applications will be reviewed by a Research Development Advisory Committee consisting of scientists (representing basic and applied science) with expertise in pancreatic cancer, a biostatistician, a patient advocate, and ad hoc members, as necessary (special expertise, no conflict of interest). This committee will make recommendations to the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE Steering Committee, which will make final funding decisions. RELEVANCE The work proposed will lead to an improved understanding of pancreatic cancer biology and will lead to new approaches in early detection, prevention, imaging and treatment for this refractory malignancy.